


今天纽特仍然在死线上挣扎

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 梗的来源：硬核导师激战恐怖分子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 5





	今天纽特仍然在死线上挣扎

Newt在被黑巫师们抓住的时候第一时间没有忧心自己的安危，而是为自己终于不用交那长达20页的论文松了一口气。虽说研究神奇动物的习性是他毕生的心之所向，但是那与写起论文来的痛苦无法比拟。他想到那些所谓的前言概括，背景介绍，数据呈现，和他最讨厌的数据分析理解与展望的部分，顿感熟悉的头疼又再次袭来。比起那些在打字机前苦思冥想，抓耳挠腮的夜晚，Newt瞬间觉得可能现在的处境还挺幸运的。 

而且这不是他第一次出国调查野生神奇动物的时候被绑架了，他对此可以说是颇有经验。 

“你就是那个知名的神奇动物研究和保护基地里的小Scamander？” 

纽特用着自己五年积累下来的黑眼圈瞪着眼前的黑巫师头子，”是的，我是。“

“把你的魔杖交出来。”

护树罗锅在他的胸前的口袋里不安地扭动着，但是纽特神态自若地抬起双手，顶着身后一同被抓的巫师的异样眼神，将自己朴实的魔杖递到黑巫师的面前。黑巫师眯起眼睛多疑地看着他，一把抓起了他的魔杖。

”你倒是不担心自己的小命。“黑巫师在越过他身边时轻飘飘地评论一句，去收缴后面那些巫师的魔杖。纽特脚下一直躺着的灰扑扑的手提箱的锁这时动了一下，打开了一条缝，一缕红色的毛发从里面探了出来。

黑巫师们真的需要改变一下对研究学者手无缚鸡之力的刻板印象。纽特在心里叹了口气，接着一抹金红的影子就从箱子里喷薄而出，驺吾红艳艳的尾巴向着黑巫师们扫去。在一阵惊慌的尖叫和兵荒马乱之后，周围的黑巫师都已经倒在了地上，只留下几个五分钟前还是俘虏的巫师目瞪口呆。纽特走到黑巫师头子跟前，捡起来自己的魔杖，小心翼翼地拂去上面的灰尘。

“嘭——“

纽特面前的墙炸开了，他抹了一把溅到他脸上的土和泥渣，看着在灰尘中拿着魔杖冲进来的紧张兮兮的忒休斯。他的兄长在看到站在房间中间毫发无伤的纽特停了下来，环顾如同被龙卷风袭击过后的房间和一圈，看了眼站在纽特旁边蹭着纽特手臂的驺吾，伸手招呼在外面等待的手下。

"检查一下周围还有没有残党，这里面已经安全了。“

说完这些，忒休斯几步上前，抓住纽特的手臂将他拉入一个怀抱中。

”我就知道你会没事的，”忒休斯在他耳边说，”真为你骄傲，纽特。“

纽特冲着忒休斯的后脑勺干巴巴地笑了几声，”那请问日理万机的傲罗司司长为什么会出现在这里救援一个并不需要救援的人？”

“邓布利多代表研究所请我来的——‘麻烦您把纽特带回来，他的论文还没有完成；我对于他能够从黑巫师的手中逃脱这一事毫无疑虑，但是我希望他在逃脱之后不会在回来的路上耽误太长时间’——这是原话。”忒休斯看到了纽特一下子黑下来的脸色，好心加上了一句。

“当然我们也担忧你的安危。”

纽特捂住了脸，一时间不知道该给自己助纣为虐的兄长说些什么。他向四处瞟了一圈，意识到周围有至少五个傲罗，他一个肯定逃不掉，而且要是他以后还想要进出英国魔法部去办他的国际旅行通行证，他现在就得乖乖地跟着他的兄长走，回到那个只有论文和数据的地狱中。想到这里，纽特发出了绝望地呐喊。

“你换位思考一下，想一想你当年在霍格沃茨赶历史课论文的时候，你的良心不会痛吗？”

忒休斯脸上浮出一丝调侃的笑意。

“你应该意识到，我作为一个你最为厌烦的魔法部老官僚，没有良心。”

***

“斯卡曼德先生，我们都很开心看得你的平安归来。“

这是迎接纽特回到研究中心之后的第一句话——邓布利多坐在桌子后面，桌子上银色的小茶壶随着纽特的到来“吱”地尖叫了一声。他对着灰头土脸，垂头丧气跟着傲罗们进来的，浑身上下写满了抗拒的纽特，别有深意地加了一句。

“我希望我最喜欢的学生不会想要借此逃掉自己即将截止的研究报告。“

桌面上的小银壶腾空飞起，在凭空变出来的玻璃杯里倒出一杯热气腾腾的红茶，飞到了纽特的面前。纽特木着脸接过那杯红茶，贴在手心里，试图让自己一直在不停出冷汗的手暖和过来。

”我被围困在了德国三天，“他感觉自己就像是巨蛛蛛网里的猎物一样拼命挣扎，“我感觉我需要多一些时间来完成我的论文......”

“那就多给你三天的时间。"邓布利多愉悦地敲了下桌子，“期待你三天后的成品。”

纽特的叹气声隔着几扇门都能听到。

***

三天后，在纽特张牙舞爪，几乎将要将打字机按钮的字母磨秃之后，他终于完成了新研究的报告。这是已经是第四天的黎明了，太阳已经在地平线的尽头跃跃欲试地露出一点轮廓。他头发油腻，有些长的卷刘海被绑到了脑袋后面，鼻梁上歪歪扭扭地挂着黑框眼镜，身上还穿着那件三天前换上的睡衣，上面沾着一些三明治的面包碎屑和菜叶上的酱汁——那是由于他吃饭时过于疲惫而打翻了餐盘，好几个三明治阵亡的痕迹——纽特检查了一遍自己的报告，确定没有任何语法错误之后，把自己在床上瘫成一团没骨头的软肉，干涩的双眼死死盯着窗外的微光，毫无睡意。

过了半个小时，他卧室的门“嘎吱”地响了一声，随之而来的是煎蛋和熏肉饼的香气。接着一具带着他熟悉的肥皂清香的身体坐到了他的身边，视野之内骨节分明的手托着一个小小的托盘——鸡蛋是恰到好处的金黄色，熏肉上面点缀了一颗绿色的花椰菜，还有一杯奶香四溢的牛奶。忒休斯推了推纽特的胳膊。

“还活着吗？”

”真是来自兄长的亲切问候，不也看看是谁害得，“纽特翻过身将脸埋在枕头里，似真似假地抱怨，”不是人人都像你一样是个工作狂魔。“

”你可以辞职，斯卡曼德家的积蓄暂时还是可以多养一个闲人的。”

“然后再被你安排去魔法部是吗？我是不会让你的阴谋得逞的。”

他听见忒休斯笑声从头顶上传来，也钻到了他的心里去，于是纽特埋在枕头里的脸也不由自主地扯开了嘴角，最终忒休斯揉了揉纽特的头顶。

“还有一件事，”  
”即使知道你能独当一面，我还是担心你；不仅仅是邓布利多的委托，也不是因为什么论文——即使没有委托，无论多少次我都会为了你尽快赶到的。“

纽特感觉自己的脸烧了起来。他将头从枕头里拔出来，正对上忒休斯透彻的钢蓝色双眼，瞳膜上是细小的像是深海珊瑚一样绽开的纹路，还有他的倒影。最终，对于他的兄长这句深情告白，他只能小声回应一句。

“......谢谢。“

忒修斯笑了笑，将温热的牛奶塞到了他的幼弟的手里。

“现在吃饭，然后好好睡一觉。”

\--END--

(OOC的）小彩蛋：

“忒修斯，你什么时候会做饭了？“

“在厨房里从家养小精灵那里拿的。还有，邓布利多让我转告你一句，由于这次他请了魔法部的傲罗来援救你而不是研究所自己的守卫，费用需要你出——因为你之前的微薄积蓄已经不够用了，研究所先为你垫上了援救费用，所以接下来的一年你要给研究所，也就是邓布利多免费打工以还清贷款。“

”......“

”我的那一份你就不用付了——亲情折扣。"

“......我明天就去找邓布利多辞职。”

\--真·END--

糕老师我来交作业了糕老师！  
在这里给糕老师道个歉，当时讨论的是要设定忒休斯是纽特的学长的，但是后来发现写不出来.....不好意思糕老师。


End file.
